You're My Everything
by Apple-RingoSauce
Summary: Quotation marks don't work for me on here, so bear with me...  Summary: When Konan asks Nagato what she is to him, he never answers. But when she finally gets one, everything changes. Perhaps, some things are better left unsaid.  Enjoy, Black Rose Doll!
1. Chapter 1: Hinting

A/N: Okay, so my mood right now is really weird and I feel like writing a P.O.V. So its in Konans point of view. Rated T at the moment, but possibly M for later lemons!

My eyes gaze in to his. Only the one in front of me isnt him. They have the same eyes, the eyes that show no emotion, fear or pain. The real one always has one of his bodies following me. Another stays with him, which he controls too. I decide to visit him.

He is my partner in the Akatsuki, and is very quiet. He controls six dead corpses. When ever one follows me, Im never left out of his sight. He never gives me privacy, even when I change. Im not overly comfortable with this, so I do my best to stay in the same outfit for as long as possible. It shouldnt matter, because he knows what my body perfectly well, as if hes got it memorized. Blue hair, origami flower in my hair, heavy blue eye shadow you name it. He could take me by surprise if he wants to, but he never has which slightly confuses me. Then my thoughts wander to the same unanswered question: what am I to him?

I walk up to him, and place my hand on his Devas shoulder since he himself is somewhere else. Nagato, I say quietly.

He doesnt turn around to face me. What is it, Konan?

I try to turn him around to face me, but he wont budge. You claim I am not your friend, nor am I your enemy. Youve put off this question many times, and now is the time you give me a real answer. What am I to you?

I can see Devas face form a small grin. Im pretty sure you know perfectly well what you are to me, Konan.

I am starting to get a little irritated. Nagato, I dont!

Nagato kept smirking at me. I would tell you, but youd interpret it in a completely malevolent way.

Well if you cant tell me, then why dont you show me, because do you think I like feeling like an idiot standing around wasting my time on thoughts like this? I just want to know how you feel about me! I spat out.

I cant.

I grit my teeth. I dont care what you do, I want to feel the same way about you the way you feel about me, and I cant because you refuse to tell me!

Nagato turns his face to mine, with a weird look in his eyes.

I start to step back, but Nagato is quicker than me. I start to panic when he grabs my face firmly, his rough hands hurting my chin. Nagato, what a

I shouldnt have opened my mouth, because I give him all the entrance he needs. He roughly plants his lips on mine, and abruptly sticks his tongue in my mouth. A lower set of teeth clamp down on my lower lip. Hes locked our lips together. I felt insulted, but moreover violated. I wanted to bite him for taking advantage of my panicking, but then I feel a sharp pain on my lip. Hes bitten my lip, and now the taste of my own blood is flooding my mouth. I grunt a little, but I try not to be too loud or else hell know that hurt. Hes not stupid; because its quite obvious he frankly knows I want my space. He starts sucking on my swollen lip, causing me to yelp in pain. This seems to satisfy him, because he is pulling away. He looks at me in my state of pain, clutching my lip. I look up and glare at him.

I shall see you tomorrow, Konan.

End of Chapter 1! Review please! I need feedback. Yes, this story is unusual compared to my humorous ones. Bet you werent expecting that! I dont have a date set for chapter two, but Ill try to finish it as quick as possible!

-Black Rose Doll


	2. Chapter 2: Relive The Moments

**Youre my everything **

**Chapter Two: Relive the Moment**

A/N: Okay, so as you know quotation marks dont work with this site for some reason, so again bear with me. From my last review, the reader liked it Konans point of view. I originally wrote it in Pains point of view, but I do not want to change the preference of my readers, so Konans point of view it remains. Yet again it is still rated T, but I am positive that at least within the next two chapters will be rated M. Review are much appreciated and I shall reply as soon as I possible can. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! ~Black Rose Doll

It is barely five in the morning, and the alarm goes off. Startled, I sit up suddenly, hurt my neck, and panic as I try to find the sleep button. As pathetic as it seems, it takes five minutes and Nagato has waken up. He shoots me a death glare, and rolls over to try and fall asleep again. Hes in his Animal Path this time. I shrug in the dark. Then the thought hits me. How do I know he glared at me? I guess its an instinct whenever I get up. So I quietly tiptoe out of the room in to the kitchen to make breakfast, as usual. Zetsu requested sushi, but the thought was so revolting to Deidara that he threw up all over my cloak, which was utterly disgusting, so I went to go change, and yet again was pursued by Nagato.

The thought of Deidara puking makes me feel queasy, so I proceed to going downstairs. I decide today is my turn to choose the breakfast hence Zetsu can not choose something efficient, so I choose eggs and bacon. Nagato hates that stuff, and that is mainly why I choose it. The panels have been turned on, and the bacon and eggs were cooking.

I stray away from the burning element, to continue where my thoughts left off. Of course, they always lead back to Nagato, mainly about the other night. I keep wondering why he kissed me, and so roughly. I wouldnt have said no, but the fact he basically forced me in to one didnt help.

I am so caught up in the thought that I dont notice Nagato in his Deva path emerge from the darkness of the stairs, standing beside me momentarily.

Konan, you know I despise such foul food. "What is the meaning of this? Is it because of yesterday?" he asks casually.

I turn my head to the right and look at him puzzlingly. Hes not making any sense. "Uh no, I made this because uh the other members like it and I know nobody but Zetsu wants raw seafood for breakfast."

"Doesnt matter, as long as you keep making meals." He replies before heading back upstairs.

That comment makes me feel like the maid, but I push it aside and take the pans of the elements. I really hate him right now. Being oblivious again, I dont notice all the members are sitting at the dining table, waiting patiently for me to serve them.

"Well, arent you going to let us eat? It smells good," one of the Zetsus said. "but not as good as sushi." The other Zetsu complains.

I roll my eyes at the splitted pair before piling up breakfast on everyones plates. By the time I am done, there is only enough left for Nagato and yet again I will go breakfast-less. He wasnt even down, so maybe I should eat them myself. I set the plate down carefully and scrape the rest of the food on the plate. Just as I am about to shovel it all in to my mouth, Nagato emerges from the darkness of the stairs and gives me an odd look. Thank goodness hes in his Deva path, or else hed receive dirty looks from the nourished members. Nagato is very skinny and if anything is anorexic, but his paths are well-kept.

"Konan, what are you doing?" he asks suspiciously.

I glance up at him before dropping the fork on the plate. "Uh I was just testing it?"

He looked at me skeptically, but sat down and ate anyways. I was actually hungry for once. Then I go back to daydream world.

"Ah, Konan makes the best meals ever!" Tobi sighs, raising his fork with delight.

"She sure does. Delicious, isnt it?" Nagato adds.

Im not facing him, but from the corner of my eyes I can see him making suggestive finger motions, which aggravated me, so I decide its about time we have a little talk. I power walk to him, grab his cloaks collar and drag him to the room we were in previously; the room we had kissed in.

Nagato looks up at me as if he knew this was bound to happen. "Speak, Konan. I know somethings wrong. Youve been acting fine up until yesterday."

If looks could kill, I'd have been dead a long time ago. "You know why, Einstein. Its because of yesterday!"

He looks at me with the same face as he did the day before. "Of course I do. Is that why you wanted us alone, because you liked it? Or is it because you want the situation from yesterday to happen again, so you can relive the moment?"

I could punch him right now. But I cant, my body wont allow me to. "Nagato, theres something I have to tell you."

End of Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Youre My Everything**

**Chapter Three: Confessions**

Nagato looks up at me again with his Deva eyes. It reminds me too much of Yahiko, but I dont want him to know that. What is it you wish to tell me, Konan?

My face is most likely flushed, because I have never told anyone something like this. I rarely talk to people about friendship stages. But today will be different. Today will be the day I tell him.

Its about how I feel about you... And to be honest, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I say sheepishly, trying not to look at him.

He raises an eyebrow and grins. I know what youre talking about.

I shoot a surprised look at him, before taking a few tentative steps towards him. H-How do you know?

Nagato starts to snicker. Its quite obvious. The way youve been acting around me is unusual and Im beginning to think you think I think were more than just partners in the Akatsuki, and that were not enemies. Youre right about the enemy part; we are not even close to being enemies. But the friends part is for me to know and for you to find out.

I groan with disapproval, but I dont step back. Instead I take a few more steps to his Deva path, and place my hand on his cheek.

He looks at me with a confused look, but quickly composes himself. Well?

I know youre Deva is dead and all, but with all the chakra transmitting through the receivers, youd think that your skin wouldnt feel like a freezer? I say in a mocking tone.

Oh, shut up. At least I dont get too cold or too hot like you! he snaps back.

I grin evily at him. Thats because Im not dead. Well I am, but I still feel things.

He looks away from me. Were getting off topic, so why dont we return to the short conversation we had about your feelings earlier?

My body stiffs hearing that. I was hoping he wouldnt remember, because now I dont have the confidence to tell him. He glances at me as if he wants to say go on, but he remains silent as usual.

Okay, you can label me as a helpless human, but I think I

Nagato turns his head and raises an eyebrow. Well?

I shoot him a glare. Oh, will you quit interrupting me already!

He nods.

I think I have um developed human feelings for you I dont really know what its called... no wait, I do but I dont want to uh I stutter, realizing how stupid I sound and look.

I know what youre talking about. I only dont understand why you would though, especially since you make it sound like what I did basically forced you into feeling this way. Nagato says venomously.

I ignore the tone in his voice, but walk up to him instead. Hes probably going to hate me for this, but he most likely wont. He was the one who brought up the whole thing in the first place.

So youve stopped talking. Instead youre taking very small steps towards me.

Hes acting as if hes trying to solve a math problem. It is bugging me, but I refuse to stop. As soon as I am close enough, it is my turn to gain control and I grab his Devas face. I softly kiss his lips and he opens his eyes in surprise. He then forces them shut, and I do the same. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist protectively, and my face flushes. My body then goes limp; I cant control what Im doing, so if he decides to pull anything, I wont be able to stop it.

Nagato seems to realize this because he takes a few tentative steps towards the wall, causing me to walk backwards until I slam against it. He grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall. I start to squirm a little, but neither of us converse. He then decides to plant his lips on my neck, where I am very sensitive. His tongue laps on my neck, and I make a faint scream. He ceases it, and our faces are a breath away from contact. He presses his body against mine, and he started rocking his hips very faintly. Even though the friction is small, it is enough for me to sigh. This was the smallest hint he needed. But little did I realize this little motion would lead to a day I would never forget.


End file.
